An automobile is often used as transportation. The number of people using automobiles is increasing. Although in the past, an automobile has had no more significance beyond a means for transportation, with the development of electronic and communication technologies, various convenience systems for improving the convenience of users are being developed by applying the electronic and communication technologies to the automobiles.
As a representative example of such systems, an integrated memory system (IMS) allows a driver to store positions of a seat or a mirror and a steering wheel, etc., wherein when the positions of the seat, back mirror, etc. do not fit due to the car having been driven by a different driver, a button is pressed to automatically adjust the seat, back mirror etc. according to the driver's position.
Also, a cluster design selection (CDS) system consists of a display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) to allow selecting cluster images according to each driver's preference.
Generally, when a single automobile is co-used by a plurality of drivers, each driver gets in a vehicle and sets a vehicular environment in a corresponding system according to each body condition and stores the settings in a memory button so as not to overlap with other drivers. Then, when a driver is changed, the original driver's information is recalled using the memory button.
However, in such a conventional convenience system described above, unless a user name is directly written on a button, which button belongs to the driver can be confusing, making it necessary to press many buttons or to reset the system.
Also, since it is possible by mistake to over-write an existing memory button set by another driver so that afterwards when another driver presses the memory button, it is necessary to again reset because the setting has changed from the original setting.
Also, when a single vehicle is co-used by a plurality of people, it is impossible to precisely determine who the actual driver of the vehicle currently is, and problems may occur when the vehicle is parked or an emergency occurs. That is, since only one designated contact information is externally displayed in a generally used notice method, when the contact information displayed externally is not that of the actual driver, problems may result. Also, in such a notice method, since it is always possible to see contact information inside a vehicle, there is a disadvantage in that personal information is easily exposed even when unnecessary.
Accordingly, it is necessary to develop a technology capable of automatically providing information on a driver who will actually drive by precisely determining the driver who will actually drive the vehicle and or easily recalling stored information while overcoming such limitations.